closinglogosfandomcom-20200214-history
Curious Pictures Inc.
Logo descriptions by Cameron McCaffrey, BigRene2, and WizardDuck 1st Logo (January 7, 1993-May 5, 2000) Logo: Over a white background, we see a red question mark fade in, and after 2.5 seconds, "curious ictures" (a question mark replaces the "P"). After 3 seconds, "curious ictures" fades out. FX/SFX: The fade-in or none. Music/Sounds: The ending theme of the show. Availability: Only appears on A Little Curious episodes on HBO Family. Also appeared on the short film The Louie n' Louie Show, but this logo was cut when the short was aired (and re-created) forKaBlam! Scare Factor: None; a cute logo to the touch. 2nd Logo (May 6, 2000- ) . # Left: Logo described below. # Center: "Dot of Smoke" variant. # Right: The still version. Nicknames: "The Dot", "Dot of Smoke", "City Dot", "Runaway Dot" Logo: On a black background, we see these words written across it: curious?ictures Suddenly, the dot in the "?" morphs into a human-like thing with dots and lines representing its hands, feet, arms, and legs and falls down. It runs towards the right end of the screen. Variants: There were two variations of this logo: The first one has the "?" dot flying around, spinning in circles, then flying quickly towards the bottom right of the screen, leaving a trail of smoke as it does so. This one has been nicknamed "The Dot of Smoke." The second one has a still picture of the logo. On Rush Zone: Guardians Of The Core, the logo plays in reverse. FX/SFX: The dot morphing and running on the "dot" logo, and the dot flying on the "Dot of Smoke" logo. Cheesy Factor: Simple animation for the dot on the "dot" logo, but the "The Dot of Smoke" logo has pretty nice CGI, actually. Music/Sounds: On the "dot" logo, there are squeaking sounds as the dot falls down and runs. On the "The Dot of Smoke" logo, there is a loud "WHOOSH" sound, On later episodes there is a different loud "WHOOSH" sound, although on Little Einsteins, the ending theme plays over it. Availability: First sighted on the Cartoon Network show Sheep in the Big City, which is long gone from TV. However, the "dot" logo which appeared on that show was seen on the first episode of Codename: Kids Next Door. The "The Dot of Smoke" logo was seen on most KND episodes, & can be seen on Little Einsteins season 1 & 2 episodes on Disney Junior. The still logo can be sighted on Kids Next Door 2-part episodes. The "Runaway Dot" logo can be currently seen on a few episodes of Season 1 of Team Umizoomi & Currently the Season 2 of Team Umizoomi on Nickelodeon and Nick Jr., but sometimes this logo does not appear on some episodes of the Season 1 of Team Umizoomi itself at all. Scare Factor: None on the common version of this logo (the "Dot" version) and the still shot version of this logo, and low to medium for the "Dot of Smoke" version, because the loud noise and smoke may catch a few off guard. 3rd Logo (Sep. 19, 2003/2009) Nicknames: The Color Logo, The Curious Pictures Scratch, Weird Curious Pictures, Text From Hell, That even Stranger Logo After Kate Ashby Logo: on a white background with shapes that change slowy, we pan past a row text. Each text has color: Text 1: c color is "teal" Text 2: first u color is "yellow" Text 3: r color is "red" Text 4: first I color is "Pink" Text 5: o color is "orange" Text 6: 2nd U Color is "pink" Text 7: 1st S COLOR is "blue" Text 8: ? color is "purple" Text 9: 2nd I color is "dark yellow" Text 10: 2nd c color is "dark teal" Text 11: t color is "Dark pink" Text 12: 2nd u color is "gray" Text 13: r color is "black" (none) Text 14: e color is "gray" Text 15: 2ND s color is "white" After this we zoom out, during which I N C Doesn't appears letter-by letter. Then we see the complete text arranged with "curious" on between of "?ictures". In "?ictures", the '?' is purple, the "I" is dark yellow , and " the "c" is dark teal. Then the logos turns black and white while the "?" turns red a second later Variant: * On a Nick Ashby, the "I N C." appeared button to "?ictures" also is cool. * On a Pollster, a "Aardman" Logo was on the bottom on a screen FX/SFX: Used by Sony Vegas Cheesy Factor/Music/Sounds: Same as The Klasky-Csupo 1st Logo, the text curious moves instead of dancing all the day long Music/Sounds Trivia: * The "curious" is no sound and the "?ictures" doesn't too, and the ending theme of the show, or the credits of Ending Theme credits Music/Sounds Variant: * On a Jelly Jamm Shows, the ending theme of the show. * On a Plonster, the sound effects is short as the end of the show and plays over it. * On a Nick Ashby, The logo is silent and quiet. * On a Kate Ashby lot of episodes, The "Robot" Logo Had sounds instead of the Klasky Csupo 1st Logo, the "Robot" Logo of the 4th Logo as that as the "Dot of Robot" Sound instead, and it also at end there no sounds Availability: Comment. It Only Seen on Kate Ashby Shows, mostly taken from Stella Girl, Booba the cartoon Funny Shows, Also it appeared on Plonster and Nick Ashby, Sometimes the logo doesn't appeared on Plonster as the 5 Second of the Shows. and it taken from Heru Shows and Jelly Jamm. Scare Factor: Depending on a variant * Normal Variant: Low to medium, the shapes will scare people out * Ending Variant: None * Dark Variant: Low to nightmare, while the logo start haunt people. especially if you scared of that logo, you will be scared of that logo * Alternate Version: Medium to high, the shape is jarring and be unsetting too, it's a easy to keep using itself, the shapes scare people out. * Credits (The Ending theme Variant): None 4th Logo (Oct. 6, 2012, 2009, July 13, 2012, Nov. 20 2012) Nicknames: "The Face", "The Red Super Scary Face", "SSF" Robot, Red Read, ink Red Read. disjointed special feeler after Little Kate Ashby, text from hell 2, What Were They Thinking? Why I Never Watch Past the Credits of Little Kate Ashby Logo: over a static red background, the black ink stain on a red/black gradient background with liquid effect appears by splattering all over the screen. the hand passes by drops magazine clippings of eyes and mouth in red bars onto the liquid background (Witch the eyes cannot wiggle). Face then says the company name the flying text come out from his mouth. The blocks arrange themselves to form the C-P Logo (like before, but refined to match the print logo). During the Face's Screen Time, there are holes on a liquid background which revealsome of red background that emerge from center and slide off from many different directons. after that, the background the face disappear like a CRT Television turning off, and The "?" in "?ictures" turns red and flashes faintly Trivia: * Strangely , the logo appears on Greenytoons from Little Kate Ashby of Lot of Episodes. It was editing mistake made by Greenytoons and Jungle Network and Nickelodeon when started split-screen credits. in This time, the Kate Ashby For Greenytoons of Split-credits. the Curious Pictures Network appears from TV at greenytoons copyrighted info, The Websites from Red Read's new company and Suffolk VIRGINIA for the Dark People from scary logos of BP and Klasky Csupo, the Greenytoons editing the Logo from 2002 years. the bunch of Red Read's PSA will be new * On The Greenytoons's airings of Nick Ashby 1 episode, the logo is shown instead of the A Glever Production logo for the same reason above. * At the July 2012 Facebook in San Diego, California, the day defore Curious Pictures was relaunched, Amy Curious mentioned that she found, as claimed, "a bunch of fan mashups" of their production logo, in which she also added that the mashup might have been created in part with how many people explained their experience logo as kids, and how it "scared" them, so she later decided to give the "robot" character a name: Red Read. Red Read was also given arms, legs and more noticeable abity to speak. Actor, musician and professional surfer Greg Cipes (know for voicing Beast Boy Teen Titans (2003)) was originally intended to be in an animated PSA, with Red Read explaining his confusion onto why these mashups exist, and then adding that he is, in fact, not a robot, but rather an ink splat, which is how his name originates. He stars in his own new company, which you can see here. You can see RedRead's PSA here, or the Facebook. It is also worth mentioning that, according to Curious, this logo was not intended be scary. Variants: * On a Video games from company still, slightly bigger logo witch completely skips Red Read. the text of curious (except for S, Witch is small) are medium gray , white , and black, the letter "?ictures" are white, and INC. (like in the 3rd logo) is on the right of "?ictures". the either black or white * On a Emi Movie, Red Read is starring at text , and the red square zooms in in the "?ictures" instead of background disappears * On A Kate Ashby, The "?" is blue at "?ictures" instead of red * On a stella girl, a logo is very bright, the "?" is orange instead of red * In Staj the new company, There is no static red background, and Red Read's Eyes Flipped vertically instead of looking up and down. There is Black Background instead of static red background, and the logo blurred and cross the CP Logo and the Television turning off, and the red liuqid background turn off (like standard version , and Red Read starres at text and the viewers and smiles) and the "red square" zooms in the "?ictures" and the "?" turns red, and there is a women eye at the begging or no women eye, and the Red Read was also creepy, and after quack quack sound, the boing is not heard. * On a Codeman Kids Next Door, we hear a ending theme at the beginning and the sound fades in * On the Prop version, we see red read had Splaat's eyes instead of his eyes. FX/SFX: 2D Animation Music/Sounds: Same as The Klasky-Csupo 2nd Logo Music/Sounds Variant: * On a Stella Girl's Version, the boing is not heard * On a Kate Ashby's Version, The end theme of the show for short plays over it, During Red Read's Screen Time, there is a echo sounds after quack quack, boing sound effects echo from "?ictures" from the reason above or bellow for Greenytoons Logo, and in the "curious" is quack quack * On a The Heru Show, The "BOING" is sounded louder and louder Cheesy Factor: Red Read's Eyes zoomed in instead being dropped by the hand, Red Read looks Unsettling creepy Availability: mostly taken from Jamm and Heru SHOW, in fact, It was taken from Litte Kate ASHBY, Soar 3d and Stella Girl. it was taken from emi and Red Shoes 3d, however, it was taken from Kate Ashby, and Alarm, it range from Codename kids next door. On a Playstation Games, It was taken from Team Umizoomi and Little Kate Ashby for Video Games. Scare Factor: Depending on the logo variant: * Standard Version: depending how you thinking about Red Read, it can range from Low to nightmare. Red Read Face looks very creepy, If Red Read will come out of the nightmare and disjointed, children will find nightmare of this, it can find it funny and annoying, medium for you watch for use for it, Scary Logo * Alternate Version: Medium to nightmare: Due to the bonus of Red Read Smiling can be unsetting. the credits cannot help, none a less, it must been seen credits as scary special * Still Varaint: None, as it skips Red Read Altogether 5th Logo (June 15, Oct. 16, 2009) Nicknames: "The rooster, "Crazy Rooster", Pasil Curious Pictures Logo: on a green skyline, a rooster standing on a building on left or the center. as the sun shines, and rooster wakes up and open it's eyes (Taken From MTV Films Again). rooster then crows and C-P Logo flying out from screaming rooster, if the rooster finish screaming, it nearly disappears, The C-P Logo was grungier FX/SFX: Used by Sony Vegas Music/Sounds/Availability: Same as the Klasky-Csupo Rooster Logo , Taken from Frat for Esma and Bedroom movie Scare Factor: None 6th Logo (Dec. 12, 2004/1998) Nicknames: Red Read is Back, The SSF II, The Face II, Red Read is Coming Back! Super Cheesy Face Logo: on a white background, we see a Curious Pictures Logo is Grungy from rooster logo, Suddenly, Red Read Comes and pushes the Logo FX/SFX: The Red Read Pushing Music/Sounds: Same as 4th Logo, The BANK Sound is heard, and the glass crashing Availability: Seen on Robot Red Read Episodes Scare Factor: it can range from medium to nightmare. the cartoon sound effects will also get to some, and Red Read Coming and Staring at the lot of viewers and people will be unsetting too, If You scared of the 4th Logo, You will be scared of Red Read. Is nice to have him back Category:Logos Category:Scary Logos Category:SCRYNESS OVELOD